


Para toda la vida

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Hero Duo Miya Twins, Hero Miya Atsumu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shoyou - Freeform, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shapeshifting, Superheroes, They swore to destroy each other, Touch-Starved, Touching, Villain Sakusa Kiyoomi, Villains, Yearning, amor imposible, ehhhh there's fluff somewhere i swear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: A la luz del día, Miya Atsumu es uno de los superhéroes más brillantes de Nueva Tokio. A la luz de la noche... es solo un muchacho enamorado en los brazos de aquel al que no debería amar.Día 3 — Hero vs. Villain. «Let's stay like this for a little longer...»
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Para toda la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Obviamente es un AU de superhéroes (? quise que se entendiera lo más posible del universo sin poner mucho texto.jpg sdkjfhdsj pero la verdad me gustó, quisiera regresar a este pequeño universo de héroes y villanos en un futuro si es que les gusta... ya veremos qué pasa uwu

_Goldenfox_ trepó con sus patitas de zorro a través de la ventana de su dormitorio en el Cuartel General.

Claro, ser un superhéroe que luchaba contra la villanía y el mal no era una tarea tan sencilla como pensaban.

Intentó ser sigiloso —en la cama de al lado dormitaba _Silverfox_ , su otra mitad a la hora de calzarse las capas y las máscaras. Estaría demasiado cansado tras una redada en la que intentaron atrapar a _The Black Plague_ , un famoso antagonista de los superhéroes, pero volvieron a fracasar de manera estrepitosa.

Pero Silverfox no solo era su otra mitad en el trabajo… sino también desde que habían nacido.

El dúo de gemelos superhéroes, Goldenfox y Silverfox, habían nacido veintitrés años atrás bajo los nombres civiles de Atsumu y Osamu.

En una sociedad que, tras varias décadas de guerras e incidentes biológicos, y ahora capaz de albergar humanos con capacidades mágicas y únicas, no fue ninguna sorpresa para el matrimonio Miya cuando sus dos hijos demostraron ser un par de cambiaformas a los cuatro años de edad.

Su madre casi se infartó cuando encontró a dos zorros lameteando el bowl con mezcla para brownie de la cocina. Atsumu ni siquiera recordaba qué ocurrió para que ellos se transformaran tan de repente —solo podía rememorar a Osamu retándole a trepar a la encimera y robarse la mezcla, y luego Atsumu estaba _allí_ arriba casi sin esfuerzo pese a sus cortas y regordetas piernas.

Osamu le acompañó casi al instante. Solo que Osamu no era realmente Osamu, sino un diminuto cachorro de zorro con un mullido pelaje plateado.

El resto era básicamente historia. Desde pequeños y viendo las noticias de todos esos heroicos humanos salvando vidas con una sonrisa, los gemelos Miya tuvieron muy en claro cuál era su destino en la vida.

Ellos _también_ querían ser superhéroes. Y lo lograron, por supuesto. Nadie se resistía a dos muchachos con la capacidad de transformarse en zorros, moverse sincronizadamente como nadie más lo haría y también por los sentidos superdesarrollados que fueron adquiriendo con la práctica, incluso cuando estaban en su forma humana.

Atsumu dio una última mirada a la oscuridad de su habitación antes de desaparecer a través de los tejados. Con lo densa que estaba la noche, nadie pensaría algo extraño —solo sería algún gato callejero rumiando por los techos en busca de comida o algo de diversión.

Porque, ¿quién sospecharía de uno de los más grandes y populares héroes emergentes?

Aunque pasaran los años, andar como zorro seguía sintiéndose extraño. Su campo de visión se agudizaba, su sentido del olfato captaba todas las cosas asquerosas del vecindario, y sus sentidos, en general, estaban en constante alerta al acecho de posibles depredadores.

_Depredadores_.

Conocidos también como los _villanos_.

¡Por supuesto que había villanos! ¿Para qué existían los héroes si no era para derrotar rufianes y criminales? Su mera existencia orbitaba en torno a proteger a los ciudadanos de todos esos monstruos —pero los mismos villanos existían porque había héroes a los cuales derrotar.

¿Quién habría llegado primero? ¿El huevo o la gallina?

¿El héroe o el villano?

Decidió que no era algo tan importante como para quitarle el sueño u obligarle a debatir consigo mismo sobre el tema. Tenía lugares más importantes en los cuales pasearse esa misma noche; y no precisamente como patrulla o en una misión súper secreta para desmantelar una pandilla criminal.

De hecho, era la noche de descanso de Atsumu. Sus compañeros de equipo —Hinata, _Small Giant_ , y Bokuto, _Owl-eye_ — estaban de patrulla rutinaria por las calles aledañas al cuartel.

Se conocía su ruta de memoria. No había riesgo de que se cruzaran a Atsumu transformado en zorro escapándose por los tejados hacia…

Hacia solo los dioses sabían dónde.

Pero él _sí_ que sabía hacia qué zona dirigir sus pequeñas patitas en medio de la noche.

Atsumu atravesó a saltos los grandes rascacielos del casco moderno de Nueva Tokio, alejándose de la urbe llena de superhéroes y civiles de clase media o alta que dormitaban pacíficamente en sus cálidas camas.

Poco a poco empezó a adentrarse en los barrios más bajos —aquellos lugares que alguna vez formaron los distritos de _Harajuku_ o _Shibuya_ , y fueron el corazón de aquella hermosa ciudad antes de la guerra.

Ahora solo eran basureros de mala muerte, en donde la gente más carenciada y también los criminales de la peor calaña se escondían debajo de paredes mohosas, drogas vendidas de contrabando en callejones o incluso en la sangre seca de los constantes ataques entre pandillas.

No era un lugar en el que un joven y brillante superhéroe se adentraría. O no lo haría solo en la oscuridad de la cruda noche.

Era casi como si una cría de zorro se metiera en las fauces de un leopardo adulto y hambriento —una completa y absurda estupidez si lo pensaba, pero Atsumu no pensaba muy seguido.

Se alejó del centro de aquella zona, y optó por serpentear entre sus callejuelas como un gato abandonado hasta la riviera del río artificial que instalaron tras las guerras por los superpoderes y que ahora conectaban las ciudades más importantes del nuevo Japón.

Atsumu necesitaba llegar a la zona del puerto, más precisamente aquella en la que se descargaban los inmensos contenedores metálicos que traían —o llevaban— mercancía a otros países de la zona.

Había estado allí un centenar de veces —tantas que el olor a pescado muerto y humedad ya ni le hacían picar la nariz— junto a Osamu para desmantelar redes de droga, armas ilegales y tráfico de jóvenes mujeres con poderes a explotar en la industria de la prostitución: cambiaformas, seducción, curanderas, e incluso esas que podían regenerar rápidamente sus propias heridas.

Ni siquiera quería imaginar para qué usarían los poderes de esas pobres chicas.

Pero ahora no estaba allí para nada de eso —había patrulla policial a esas horas, y la mayoría de rufianes no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para contrabandear algo peligroso e ilegal en medio de la noche donde no había nadie. Claro que no.

Si algo sabía Atsumu, los mejores villanos eran aquellos que se ocultaban entre la gente normal y a plena luz del sol. Era mucho más fácil encontrar una linterna en la oscuridad que un cerillo encendido en medio del día, ¿eh?

Sorteó su camino para evitar a unos policías que estaban increpando a unos marineros tras descargar unos contenedores que apenas llegaban desde Hong Kong. No eran horarios para llegar, pero una tormenta en altamar les hizo retrasarse —esa era la excusa que escuchó.

Sin embargo… nada de eso era de su incumbencia. No esa noche.

Atsumu miró los contenedores con la pintura descascarada. Obligó a su mente a recordar el patrón: dos desde el rojo, seis desde el azul, ocho desde verde y siete pasos humanos a la derecha.

Aunque había recorrido ese camino un sinfín de veces no dejaba de perderse, pero esa noche encontró el contenedor con la marca amarilla rápidamente. La marca era en realidad un sticker ya sucio, roto y con restos de mugre pegado sobre la trabilla de la puerta.

Pero Atsumu no planeaba usar la puerta. No la necesitaba cuando podía colarse por un hueco abollado en la esquina superior del contenedor a la derecha.

Hábilmente trepó entre los contenedores para alcanzar el techo. Una débil luz se filtraba en el interior del contenedor, lo cual sería absurdo para quien sea que lo viera —se supone solo había _mercancías_ en ese lugar, ¿verdad?

Atsumu dio un salto en el interior del contenedor. Era casi un salto de fe hacia un abismo.

Aterrizó con tanta gracia que sus pies ni siquiera hicieron ruido cuando sintió una blanda superficie bajo sus patas de zorro. Justo debajo del hueco, había un destartalado sillón verde que albergaba una cubeta en su apoyabrazos para los días que el agua se filtraba por el hueco.

Atsumu olisqueó el aire, y sus sentidos dejaron de estar alerta. El aroma a vainilla en el ambiente y a shampoo caro le indicaron que estaba en el lugar correcto.

A pesar de la inmundicia que manejaba el puerto de Nueva Tokio, el interior de ese contenedor era uno de los lugares más pulcros y limpios que Atsumu conocía —incluso _más_ que el Cuartel General… y, ciertamente, mucho más que su dormitorio—; constando de una cama pequeña, un escritorio, una cocina a gas, un mini-bar, dos baúles para ropa, un par de estantes llenos de libros viejos y una mesa con solo dos sillas.

—Te estabas tardando —una profunda voz dijo desde el escritorio, dándole todavía la espalda al recién llegado—. Casi pensé que no vendrías esta noche.

Atsumu ladeó la cabeza como lo hacían los animales. No podía ver mucho más que su cabello tan oscuro como la túnica que siempre llevaba puesta; la única luz en ese contenedor era la de una lamparilla con un foco totalmente cálido y una vela de coco deshaciéndose sobre una mesita de noche.

De repente, el pequeño zorro de pelaje dorado se fundió en una nube de humo gris y desapareció tras un remolino que trajo de regreso su fornido cuerpo humano.

Atsumu estiró los músculos. El agrandamiento o empequeñecimiento de todo su cuerpo para transformarse en zorro era ligeramente doloroso, y le hacía dormir un poco las extremidades cuando lo usaba demasiadas horas al día.

Hizo movimientos circulares con el hombro. Las mallas negras y rojo borgoña de su traje —a juego con el de Osamu— se le adherían como si fuera una segunda piel; puede que fuera porque estaban construidas con su propio ADN para que sufrieran la transformación de su cuerpo.

—¡Te reto a ser _tú_ el que te atravieses _toooda_ la ciudad la próxima vez! —masculló Atsumu, pero tenía una media sonrisa—. A ver si así te gusta, Omi-Omi.

El mencionado irguió los anchos hombros sobre los que se había encorvado para escribir en su diario. No necesitaba acercarse para saber que lo hacía. Era una vieja y pomposa costumbre que el muchacho cargaba consigo pese a las épocas en las que vivía.

Hizo girar su silla del escritorio y enfrentó entonces a Atsumu, quien infló el pecho de manera instintiva cada vez que lo hacía cuando se encontraban.

Los ojos oscuros de Sakusa Kiyoomi le devolvieron la mirada por encima de una mascarilla negra que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

Un rostro que no solo pertenecía a Sakusa Kiyoomi, sino también a…

_The Black Plague._

El supervillano que Atsumu había jurado destruir cuando apareció en Nueva Tokio un par de años atrás por primera vez.

Sakusa se puso entonces de pie. Caminó casi como si levitara con su túnica negra ondeando al compás de sus manos enguantadas que cruzaba por encima de su estómago. No había mucha piel al aire libre, a excepción de su medio rostro —en donde podía apreciar los lunares de su frente, al menos esos que los tirabuzones de cabello negro no ocultaban—, pero el corazón de Atsumu latía más rápido con su mera presencia en el mismo lugar.

Notó que el lado de su capa estaba ligeramente mordisqueado. Atsumu contuvo una risotada.

—Tu capa está rota, Omi-Omi.

Sakusa frunció las cejas. Parecía que había fuego en sus ojos.

—Sí —contestó él de mala gana, y su voz se amortiguaba por la tela del cubrebocas—. Estoy casi seguro que fuiste tú quien me la rompió con tus colmillos cuando quisiste atraparme… y fallaste de nuevo.

El ego de Atsumu se vio herido y desinflado de repente. Ahora era Sakusa el que parecía divertirse.

—Me debes una capa —agregó Sakusa tras el momento de silencio.

—Prefiero deberte otro tipo de cosas, Omi-Omi…

Atsumu se acercó poco a poco. La suela de sus botas de combate lo volvían más sigiloso, pero ahora estaba caminando más lento y despacio que nunca. Sakusa le esperaba en su lugar, tieso, como un centinela que espera al próximo movimiento de su rival.

Aunque no eran realmente rivales. Tal vez fueran archienemigos durante el día, pero cuando caía la noche…

Atsumu estaba ya tan cerca que podía sujetar el antebrazo de Sakusa. Dejó que el muchacho le quitara su antifaz que Atsumu ni siquiera recordaba llevar encima —a pesar de que iba con los guantes Kiyoomi lo hacía con una delicadeza casi aterradora.

Puede que fueran los efectos de su mortífero poder —aquel por el que toda la ciudad temblaba del horror cuando su nombre aparecía en las noticias.

_The Black Plague_. La peste negra.

El joven muchacho que podía crear enfermedades y esparcirlas en el aire con las esporas que desprendían sus manos desnudas.

Puede que fuera por eso que siempre iba tan cubierto de pies a cabeza, y también se obsesionaba con la limpieza —nadie más que Sakusa conocía el verdadero horror de las enfermedades y el dolor del cuerpo humano ante algo desconocido.

Atsumu mismo no sabía mucho de su poder. Ni siquiera sabía para quién trabajaba —aunque Sakusa se movía solo por las calles, sabía a ciencia cierta que respondía a las órdenes de alguien mucho mayor y más peligroso que se ocultaba a plena luz del sol en Nueva Tokio.

En el cuartel tenían sus sospechas. ¿Sería la industria farmacéutica? ¿Un político importante?

¿Tal vez el mismísimo primer ministro, o la familia imperial?

Quería convencerse de que no era su incumbencia, pero en realidad _sí_ que lo era. Todo lo que respectaba a The Black Plague formaba parte del campo de interés de Goldenfox —y también de todo el cuartel de superhéroes—, pero cuando se quitaba el antifaz y solo era Atsumu…

No le importaba nada más que Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Sakusa acercó su frente a la suya, y Atsumu contuvo la respiración cuando sintió su calor tan cerca. Cerró los ojos de manera inconsciente, permitiendo que sus pestañas batieran pequeñas caricias a lo largo de su mejilla; como si fuera el camino de una mariposa migrando de hogar por todo el continente.

—Quedémonos así un momento más —suplicó Atsumu entre dientes, voz trémula y sincera—. Por favor, Omi-Omi.

Sakusa le miraba silencioso. Sus ojos oscuros estaban tan cerca que, en el fondo, sentía que debía tenerle miedo.

Miedo de que decidiera traicionarlo. De que lo usara como un rehén contra todos los grandes superhéroes de la ciudad. De que se cansara de él y utilizara la furia de su poder hasta matarlo de la forma más horrorosa.

Pero no le tenía miedo. No podía asustarse de él cuando su toque era tan suave, cauteloso, lleno de deseo y curiosidad. Atsumu y Kiyoomi nunca habían podido tocarse de verdad —no por su letal magia que podría matarle en cuestión de segundos.

A pesar de todo… allí estaban. En medio de la noche, ocultos de todo a lo que fingían tenerle lealtad. Fuera de los ojos de Osamu, Hinata, Bokuto y todos aquellos con los que Atsumu luchaba lado a lado.

Alejados de la sociedad de inocentes civiles que podrían sufrir, en cualquier momento, a la furia de The Black Plague. La sociedad de inocentes civiles que Goldenfox juró proteger con una mano sobre su corazón.

—¿Vas a quedarte esta noche? —inquirió Sakusa.

Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que podía sentir la cálida respiración que traspasaba la tela de la mascarilla. Esa sensación envió una marea de escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal.

—Me quedaría toda la vida si pudiera, Omi.

—Pero no puedes hacerlo —rebatió Sakusa rápidamente. Una mano enguantada acunando su mejilla—. No realmente, Atsumu.

Aguantó la respiración porque el aire parecía quemarle desde adentro.

No. Realmente no podía quedarse toda la vida; ni siquiera si pudiera hacerlo. Iba en contra de todo en lo que Atsumu creía y profesaba.

Y aunque lo que sintiera por Sakusa Kiyoomi tuviera más fuerza que todos los superpoderes de Nueva Tokio combinados, Atsumu era leal a una persona más que a ninguna otra…

Era fiel a sí mismo.

Pero no necesitaba toda la vida para quedarse a su lado. La noche terminaría en algún momento, eso era cierto —pero todavía no lo hacía.

El día vendría otra vez para Goldenfox, y con ello las misiones para derrotar crueles villanos sin escrúpulos. Incluido The Black Plague.

Sin embargo… la noche no terminaba todavía.

Y sus cuerpos seguían juntos, unidos, incluso a pesar de las distancias que jamás podrían romper. Unas distancias que no debieron haberles acercado tanto, pero que lo hizo de todas formas.

Atsumu no mentía cuando decía que deseaba quedarse así toda la vida. Y Kiyoomi sabía que era sincero.

Pero no tenían toda esa vida. Algún día, Atsumu pondría tras las rejas esos hermosos ojos oscuros que ahora le miraban con tanto cariño. Destruiría todo ese imperio del terror que los supervillanos creaban desde las sombras.

No. De verdad no tendrían toda la vida. Jamás podrían tenerla.

Pero con tener _solo_ un momento más junto al muchacho que tanto le intoxicaba el corazón… uno solo más… uno cada vez…

Tal vez así, Miya Atsumu podría coleccionar todos esos momentos y crear un nuevo tipo de vida junto a Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Author's Note:**

> en algún oneshot futuro descubriremos cómo es que se volvieron amantes (???) ESPERO LES GUSTE <3


End file.
